


New beginnings

by revengedoctor



Category: Kana - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengedoctor/pseuds/revengedoctor
Summary: Kate and Rana decide to meet up at the house while Zeedan is at work.ORA rewrite of the scene in the house with clearer lines of consent.





	New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I felt iffy when Kate decided to kiss Rana despite being obviously nervous. I decided to fix that.

Rana glances at the clock. It’s a quarter past three. She paces in back and forth in the front lounge room. Earlier in the day when she felt braver than she does now, she had invited Kate back to the house. At the tock ticks closer to three thirty the faster her heart beats. In an anxiety ridden haze the last 15 minutes felt like hours. A knock at the door pulls her from her anxiety ridden haze. She wipes her hands clean of sweat on her trousers before opening the door. 

Rana hastily closes the door as Kate greets her cheerily. Rana giggles nervously. What does one do in a situation like this. It’s not like she has invited a lover over to her house whilst her husband works before. Rana blurts out an offer for a drink. It rouses a smile from Kate. She takes Rana’s hand an entwines their fingers. Kate intends it to be a gesture of comfort. It just makes Rana’s heart hurt more. 

“This is weird.” Rana confesses.

“In a good way?”

Rana doesn’t answer Kate. She’s never felt this unsure before. A few months ago she was confident. So sure of herself and her future. Now she’s constantly second guessing herself. If she tells Zeedan about Kate she hurts him. If she tells Kate this was a mistake she hurts her. She loves them. Both of them. Yet she knows her indecision is hurting them. 

“I don’t know what to do…or say.”

“That’s not like you" Kate teases light heartedly.

Kate’s right its not like her at all. The first day at the bistro where she first laid eyes on Zeedan she wanted him. She flirted relentlessly. Despite Ayla protests she pursued him until she had him. She remembers their first date in his Grandmothers home. Her home. She thought he wanted to sleep with her. He refused. Insisted he was waiting till marriage. Always the good Muslim boy. Now, here she is, inviting Kate into her home. God, does Kate think this is a set up for sex? 

Kate seems to notice Rana’s hesitation. “Did you want to sit on the couch and maybe cuddle?”

Rana nods her head in agreement and allows Kate to lead her to the couch. Kate puts her arm around Rana’s shoulder and pulls her close. She keeps their hands entwined and rubs soothing circles. She tells some jokes and Rana’s nerves are all but forgotten in her laughter. Kate can’t help but love the crinkle in Rana’s eyes and the smile on her lips. Her beautiful lips that she has kissed before. That she wants to kiss again. Rana notices the shift in Kate’s attention and clears her throat. 

“See something you like?” 

Kate meets her eyes and says back confidently, “you.”

The certainty in Kate’s eyes throw Rana for a moment. She would give anything to feel the same. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Kate whispers. 

Rana ducks her head to avoid Kate’s eyes. Rana has never been bashful when receiving compliments , however, when their delivered with the absolute look of adoration it raises the stakes. She’s almost afraid her facial expression mirrors Kates. She licks her lips. It immediately draws Kate’s attention. 

Kate licks her own lips and asks, “would it be okay if I kissed you?” 

“Yes,” 

Kate leans down and kisses Rana slowly. They allowed themselves a few moments to savour the feel and taste of one another. After all, there was no need to rush. Nobody else would be home for a while. Kate positions herself into Rana’s lap once their kisses become more urgent. Kate runs her hands through Rana’s hair and gives a slight tug. This elicits a whimper from Rana. Rana takes hold of Kate’s jacket and pulls her down as she sinks further into the couch. Rana tenses when Kate moves her hands to the side of her thighs. Kate immediately withdraws. 

“Is everything okay?” she inquires. 

Rana doesn’t respond. Her breathing is borderline erratic. She feels incredibly warm and the drumming in her ears is drowning everything else out.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Before Kate can repeat her question a noise originates from the front door. Rana pushes Kate off in a blind panic. Kate quickly picks herself off the floor, rubs her butt and sends a quick glare Rana’s way. 

Zeedan walks in the door carrying a box of things. He informs the women he has been fired. Rana goes over to comfort him. Kate swallows thickly and decides to excuse herself. She looks over her shoulder before leaving to see Rana mouthing that she's sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> It ends weird. I'm sorry.


End file.
